1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for administering medication to animals. More particularly, the present invention is a device for administering medication to animals orally.
2. Discussion of the Background
Devices for administering medication to animals have existed for some time. See for example Hanson's Pill Gun described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,083 or Emont's Veterinary Instrument described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,500. Other examples can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,280,853, 1,266,383, 1,241,952, 537,695, and 323,183.
Many of these devices are elaborate or have chambers that open mechanically inside the animal's mouth. Many are likely to cause distress for the animal and be therefore more difficult to use, especially for someone who is not trained in animal handling.
There is a need for a device that will allow someone to administer medication orally to animals, a device that is easy to use, effective, and non-distressing.